Spin-Off
Spin-Off is a 4-player Party Game in Wii Party. Gameplay Each player and the bank starts with 500 medals. The players take turns to spin the wheel. Depending on what they spin, they win or lose medals, add more medals to the bank, get a Lucky Chance to win the medals in the bank, or play a 4-player, 1 vs 3 or 1 vs 1 minigame. After the 4th, 7th and 10th round, the wheel changes. After 10 rounds, the game goes into extra time. Extra time lasts 10 more rounds or until a 4-Player Bank Battle minigame is spun. (If ten rounds pass in overtime, a minigame will automatically occur.) The player with the most medals at the end wins. The wheel There are 22 segments on the wheel and 12 possible outcomes. +300 Medals The player gets 300 medals from the bank. If there is less than 300, they get all the medals in the bank and then the bank is refilled with 1000 medals (500 in the first four rounds). -300 Medals The player loses 300 medals for the bank. If the player has less than 300, they lose all of their medals. 1/2 Medals The player loses half their medals for the bank. If the player has an odd number of medals, they lose the larger half. Bank +500 500 medals are added to the bank. Bank +600 600 medals are added to the bank. Bank +800 800 medals are added to the bank. Bank x2 The bank is doubled. Bank x3 The bank is tripled. 4-Player Bank Battle A 4-player minigame begins, and the winner gets all the medals in the bank. If there are two or three winners, the involved players split the medals. Then, as the bank is empty, 1000 medals are added (500 in the first four rounds). If all four players tie, nothing happens. 1 vs 3 Bank Battle A 1 vs 3 minigame begins. If the solo player wins, they gets all the medals in the bank. If the team wins, they split the money in the bank equally. Then 1000 medals are added to the bank. 1 vs 1 minigame The player who spun this can challenge a player for an 1 vs 1 minigame (who has at least two medals). If that player wins, they gets half the medals from the loser (odd numbers take the larger half). If that player loses or if it's a draw, nothing happens. Lucky Chance The player can spin again with a wheel that has Win, 1/2 and X spaces. If they lands on Win, they will get all the money in the bank, and the bank is refilled with 1000 medals. If they spin the 1/2, they get half the bank money (odd numbers take the larger half). If they spin the X, nothing happens. Wheel statistics Reaching 99999 medals The maximum number of medals that can be in the bank is 99999. If this is reached, an instant 4-player minigame decides who gets all the medals. If 2 or 3 players tie, they split the pot. (If all the players tie, there is another game as the medals must be won.) Then, as the bank is empty, 500 or 1000 medals are refilled into the bank. Conclusion of game Starting with the 8th round, the player in last place chooses a 4 player minigame. After 10 rounds of spinning, the game progresses into extra time (overtime). In extra time, there are a maximum of 10 more rounds. The game ends instantly when a 4-Player Bank Battle is played and the result isn't a total draw. (If it's a draw, the medals stay in the bank and extra time goes on. If there are still medals in the bank after extra time round 10, which happens very rarely, there is a bank battle anyway, which repeats until the medals are taken.) After the final bank battle, the player with the most medals wins. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, it is called "Roulette". * In the Korean version, the medals are changed to stars in order to not give the imagery of money due to South Korea banning gambling and its elements. * When the amount of medals in the bank gets over 5000 and a Minigame activates, Party Phil will have a different reaction, letting out a surprised "HOAH!" when he appears on screen. Category:Wii Party